


I know

by Countershocked (Dokuganryu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Dominance, Fingering, Incest, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Violence, Yaoi, borderline non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuganryu/pseuds/Countershocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his cover on the brink of being blown, what can Rocinante do to stop his brother from pushing him to his breaking point?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure why I wrote this but I know I have sinned and I'm sorry for hurting Cora-san (but not really)

For a guy that spent most of his life acting like a clumsy idiot he always knew exactly when to be careful. His brother was sharper than a knife, not a lot managed to slide past him, which is why Rocinante was surprised he’d managed to do this for so long without raising any suspicions. It helped a lot that Vergo had left now- he’d never trusted him. He often wondered how one could manage to get a whole loaf of bread stuck to his face at dinner and be completely earnest about it.

Taking a slow drag from his cigarette he finished reading the letter he’d just received from Sengoku, taking the liberty of burning the neatly written note. _I wish he wouldn’t send me pointless letters, it makes things more difficult. Doffy is more observant than he seems to realise._ A little disgruntled with his boss, he gathered the ashes from the papers and tossed them out of the nearby window before returning to his quarters.

His chest was still aching from where that little shit had stabbed him and he needed to fix up the dressing again. The only person he trusted was himself, but admittedly he struggled with bandaging his own chest so he decided to go and find his brother, who was probably readying for bed, given it was nearly midnight. At least the brats were all asleep and wouldn’t bother him. Rocinante poked his head around the door of Doflamingo’s room, seeing his brother lounging on his bed, reading a book about Flevance.

Doflamingo looked up, setting the book aside upon seeing his brother unbuttoning his shirt. “Roci, do you need something?” He asked, a slight concern in his tone as he noticed the bloody bandage. _I still can’t get used to him calling me that._ He gave a nod, gesturing to the wound on his chest. Being mute could be a little frustrating sometimes, but at least Doflamingo could understand what he meant.

“Is it still bad? Remind me to make whoever did that pay.” He motioned for Rocinante to sit on the bed while he fetched fresh bandages and some water. “Does it hurt?” Doflamingo had to laugh at the look his brother gave him; it was a stupid question after all. The younger brother had settled onto the bed, busying himself with shedding the used bandages onto the floor, being careful to avoid his shirt and hat which he’d cast aside earlier.

He shuffled around as his brother tended to the wound, giving him a thankful nod. The pain was nothing too bad, the wound itself just annoyed him. He only got it by letting his guard down to a _kid_ of all people. Doflamingo worked silently but quickly, patching his brother up as best he could with what they had. Once he’d finished he moved back to the bed, lounging back with a prolonged sigh.

“I know”

Rocinante turned to look at him, a slight panic rooting him to the spot. He remained calm though, merely tilting his head in curiosity. Without even looking at him, Doflamingo laughed, “I don’t need to see you to know what look you’re giving me. Why don’t you just speak up and tell me how you feel?!” He’d been trying to hold back his upset but Doflamingo could feel it starting to rise. He’d had no intention of losing his temper yet he could feel the last thread of it start to snap.

“Come here.” It was spoken quietly, but Rocinante knew that was an order. An order he was a little dubious about following given the situation and the disadvantage he had being wounded. He opted instead to turn his head away from Doflamingo, reaching down to pick up his shirt. Ideally he wanted to get out of the room as quickly as possible, but he had a sinking feeling that Doflamingo wasn’t about to let him leave.

His assumption was proved right when he felt thin strings wrap around his limbs, forcing him to move against his will towards his brother. “Come. Here.” Doflamingo punctuated each word with a commanding tone, “Why won’t you talk to me, Roci? You have such a beautiful voice.” He reached for Rocinante’s neck, running his fingers delicately over his throat, letting out a chuckle as he felt him swallow.

“Are you nervous? You don’t need to be Roci, I won’t hurt you, if you tell me the truth now.” Of all the people he thought would betray him, he’d honestly not expected it to be his last remaining blood. Rocinante could feel beads of sweat start to trickle down his back at Doflamingo’s words. He’d seen with his own eyes what this man could do, and he knew lying more would make it worse for him, yet he couldn’t bring himself to break his vow of silence- perhaps this was one of his brother’s bluffs? He needed more proof before he would admit to anything.

Truthfully when Vergo had told him he’d found records that showed Rocinante was a traitor to him he’d been reluctant to believe him. He trusted Vergo a lot, of course, but Rocinante was still his brother at the end of the day. It wasn’t until he’d seen the physical proof his comrade had sent him that he began to believe him. He’d drank two bottles of wine that day.

The silence dragged into minutes as the pair continued to look at each other, each one waiting for the other to make a move. Eventually Rocinante decided to calmly place his hand over Doflamingo’s wrist, tugging it away from his neck. _I could use my powers to make a noise cancelling barrier around myself, but there is no way he won’t notice that, even if I’m discreet._

He suddenly found himself on his back, Doflamingo straddling him as strings coiled around his wrists and arms, pinning him in place. “So you’re going to keep quiet. Of course. I should have known you wouldn’t bend to me so easily.” He let out a frustrated sigh, undoing the tie from around his neck, “That’s fine. It’s…Fine.” His voice tapered off as he busied himself with unbuttoning his shirt, keeping eye contact with his brother.

“I’ve seen documents that prove you’re a marine Roci. I’ve fucking seen them ok.” He curled his hand into a fist and punched the headboard, “You know how much I hate traitors and yet you do this to me?!” His anger was building as the seconds ticked on, tightening the strings around Rocinante’s arms and wrists as some form of relief.

Those words made his blood run cold. _How the hell? How could he have…_ He wasn’t in the position at the moment to think about the details, all that mattered was that Doflamingo did know and that meant he was in deep shit. There was no telling what his brother would do, but he decided to wait before entirely blowing his cover. He tested the strength of the strings, panic rising at how taut they grew when he struggled against them.

Doflamingo just laughed, “What? You want to leave? That’s not happening until I get what I want. Do you know what that is?” He pressed his lips against Rocinante’s neck, sinking his teeth into the pale skin, a chuckle building in his throat as he felt his brother jolt at the unexpected bite. “I want to hear you scream…” Doflamingo’s voice was no more than a whisper, “…beg…” his hand moved lower, dipping below the waistband of Rocinante’s pants, “…cry…” his breath was heavy against his brother’s ear as his hand eagerly palmed the bulge that was forming.

“I’ll make you regret ever coming back to me Roci.”

He didn’t know what to do; not just about the hand in his pants, but about the situation. Doflamingo had become more twisted, something he’d not thought possible and yet here he was. What would talking do at this point? His brother would only be proved right and at what cost? He sorely doubted politely asking Doflamingo to stop and let him up would resolve anything, so he opted to keep quiet, though he could feel arousal start to build up, his cheeks tinting a shameful red.

“You seem to like that, don’t you Roci?” Doflamingo chided, eagerly yanking down his boxers to expose him completely. “It’s a wonder they let anyone as filthy as you into the marines.” He could feel his own cock start to twitch to life at the sight of his brother becoming more and more flustered; perhaps he was a little too excited by this. He watched each and every slight twitch of Rocinante’s body, noticing his squirming had caused his wound to ooze thick blood. This gave him reason to smirk wider.

He ran his fingers across the bandages, slipping them underneath to press hard against the gash, digging his nails into the flesh. “Is that painful?” Doflamingo cocked his head from one side to the other, “Do you want me to stop?” he taunted, a sick laugh leaving his lips as he saw his brother’s expression change to one of exasperated pain. Good. He deserved it for betraying him; though he’d still not gotten what he wanted. Not yet.

With a grin he formed thin strings at the tips of his fingers, slowly lacerating the stitches one by one, letting more of his brother’s blood soak his fingers. “How much more can you take before it becomes too much Roci? You were always the cry baby of the family.” He jeered, smearing the liquid against his torso, tracing the old, faded scars. “We share so many marks, don’t we? Each one is a reminder of what we went through, don’t you agree?”

Doflamingo pulled back, reaching to the bedside table to grab a cigarette. “I’d been so good until today. I haven’t smoked in weeks,” he muttered as he lit it, taking a long drag. “You’ve still got a hard on Roci, did they teach you to enjoy torture?” He took hold of Rocinante’s cock, stroking it languidly as he continued to smoke. “Whatever will I do with you?”

“U…gh…”

The blond looked down at his brother, stilling his hand. “Excuse me?” He was sure he’d heard something. No, he’d _definitely_ heard something. “I didn’t quite catch that Roci, care to repeat it?” His patience was growing thinner by the second as Rocinante only responded by biting the corner of his lip, so he decided it was time to take things further.

He exhaled a long puff of smoke before stubbing out his cigarette onto the open gash, twisting it against his pale skin. A loud, piercing cry rang out causing Doflamingo to break out into laughter. “I knew you couldn’t stay quiet forever, Roci. Good boy.”

His throat was dry and sore but that was the least of his worries right now, “…Y-yes” he hissed through gritted teeth, “it hurts…but you won’t…agh…s-stop.” Rocinante knew his brother too well. He wasn’t one to show mercy to anyone, though he supposed he wouldn’t be killed. He doubted even Doflamingo was capable of murdering his brother.

The elder merely smirked in response. “You’re right. I’m not stopping. I gave you the chance to tell me on my terms, but you declined,” He rubbed his thumb over the burnt flesh, scratching his nail through what he’d done, “You’re no family to me.” He growled bitterly, the eagerness to vent his frustration rising even more now he’d heard his voice. It was nothing like he’d remembered it.

“C-Commander R-Rocinante…hah…M.C 01746…” It felt like admitting defeat, but he panted the words nonetheless, forcing himself to keep eye contact with his brother. Doflamingo’s smile quickly turned into a frown. He’d known it to be true, but hearing it just twisted the knife even deeper. “Does it feel good to tell the truth? I mean, you’re still standing to attention down there, so I guess it must do.”

Rocinante turned his head, “I’m not the only one.” He muttered, motioning with his eyes to his brother’s pants, feeling his body grow warm with arousal once again as Doflamingo grasped his length.  “I’m not denying anything. I’m no liar. Unlike you.” He sneered, using his strings to force Rocinante up and over, onto his stomach, his ass raised high in the air. Doflamingo had to lick his lips at the sight, giving a hard spank to his thigh. “I’m finishing what I started before I decide what to do with you. You have no choice. You made your bed and now you’ll fucking lie in it.”

He bit his lip to try and stifle the gasps, struggling against the strings as they tightened around his limbs, his arms bound to the headboard. He listened as Doflamingo moved around, panic rising as he felt slicked fingers press against him, rubbing teasingly before pushing inside to the knuckle. Rocinante gave a soft groan as the digits moved skilfully against his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure through his body.

“Nhn…Can’t you even look at me while you violate me?” The younger blond let out a bitter laugh, grunting suddenly as a third finger was carelessly shoved inside him, the tips curling up to tease his spot relentlessly. Doflamingo’s cock was twitching now, he was eager as fuck to be inside of his brother. Seeing him in this state had brought out the worst in him, but it was justified. Rocinante deserved every last bit of this pain and humiliation.

“If I look you in the eye, I’ll kill you,” Doflamingo unzipped his pants, “I don’t want to do that just yet,” he gave his length a few strokes as he slipped his fingers out, “I want to hear you scream again.” Each word dripped with a venomous malice; he wanted his brother to feel every last bit of his frustration and anger.

He didn’t hold back any longer, he couldn’t stand to wait with Rocinante like this, quivering before him. Without another word he gripped his hips, hissing in pleasure as he sank his cock into the tightness. “F-fuck…” he let his head roll back as he sheathed himself fully, his nails digging into his brother’s skin out of sheer euphoria.

Rocinante couldn’t stop the sharp moan from leaving his lips as he was filled, finding himself buck back desperately onto the length ramming against his prostate. “A-ah..!” His voice was loud and clear for Doflamingo to hear now, but it didn’t exactly matter now he’d been exposed; figuratively and literally. He started to pant breathlessly as his brother moved quickly, rocking into him with enough brute force to cause the bed to shake.

“You’re…nghh…enjoying this…Roci…” Doflamingo grasped for his brother’s hair, yanking his head up as he thrust deeper and quicker, letting out a snide laugh as Rocinante cried out louder. “More…Let me hear you more you fucking traitor!” His fingers moved to his mouth, forcing his lips to part wider as the digits pressed down against his tongue. The desperate, choked moans just spurred Doflamingo on, urging him to pound into him rougher with each thrust.

Rocinante was starting to succumb to the pleasure, shutting his eyes as he rocked backwards onto his brother’s cock. Saliva was coating his lips and he found his tongue lapping at Doflamingo’s fingers as they held his mouth ajar. Denying his body what it wanted seemed pointless, especially as he figured Doflamingo would end him soon enough. The hand wrapping around his length sent him into complete overdrive, his hips rolling forwards as he felt his climax approach at a rapid pace.

Doflamingo could tell he was close to finishing from the exasperated moans, but he wasn’t about to let him come so easily. He tightened a couple of strings at the base of Rocinante’s cock, leaving him teetering on the edge of his orgasm. “Hah…You want to come don’t you Roci? Well after what you’ve done I don’t think you deserve it…” He teased, thumbing the head, rubbing precum along the pulsing shaft.

The blond groaned, gasping as the fingers were pulled from his mouth so he could respond. “Y-you wanna hear me scream right? T-then let me come.” Rocinante laughed nervously, mostly in disbelief at what he’d just said. “I’ll even call your name out nice and loud, hah.” He wasn’t even sure if he was joking anymore, the pain in his chest grew each time his body rocked and twitched; he just wanted this to be over.

Doflamingo let out a short laugh, “I’m eagerly awaiting it,” he moaned, slipping out only to push back in to the hilt once more, loosening the strings around Rocinante’s shaft. That was all the younger brother needed to finish, his pleasured groans growing louder as he reached his climax with a gasp of his brother’s name, just as he’d promised. Doflamingo bit his lip, hissing at the tightness as Rocinante tensed up, a satisfied sigh leaving him as he spilled himself inside of his brother until he was completely spent.

He pulled out suddenly, enjoying the gasp from Rocinante who was still reeling from his orgasm. Rolling onto his back with a sigh, Doflamingo loosened the remaining strings from his brother, knowing he would be too exhausted to run anywhere at the moment. “This isn’t over. I have more plans for you yet, Roci,” Doflamingo turned to face his brother, “I want to make you feel what you’ve done to me.”

Though he was worn completely, Rocinante attempted to move away from his brother, reaching to pull on his clothes. He should have Doflamingo wasn’t going to let him free that easily. He found strings around him again, forcing him back onto the bed. “You’re not going anywhere. Not until I’m through with you.” His smile turned into a sadistic smirk, “Tomorrow you’re going to write a letter to your boss and tell him you won’t be coming back, that you’ve had a change of heart…”

Rocinante’s eyes widened at his brother’s remark, “You can’t make me do that.”

Doflamingo threw back his head with a cruel laugh, “’Commander’ Rocinante is dead. You think I’d let you go back there?” He planted a gentle kiss against his lips before moving away from the bed, leaving him bound there.

“See you tomorrow, Roci.”

**Author's Note:**

> (no really, I'm not sorry.)
> 
> ...There will probably be a sequel.


End file.
